Boku No Academia
by ArtemisaOuji
Summary: -Universo Alterno- Los estudiantes de 1-A empiezan sun semestre en la prestigiosa preparatoria U.A donde se encontraran con profesores peculiares, peleas callejeras y mucho romance... Mas en el prologo
1. Chapter 1

El verano por fin habían terminado, para algunos eso significaba levantarse mas temprano, escuela, tareas, maestros, el fin de su libertad. Aunque no muchos sentían lo mismo, pues para los estudiantes de la preparatoria U.A significaba el comienzo del torneo de peleas callejeras (Ilegales, por supuesto)

Pero viviendo en un mundo donde personas sobresalían por sus grandiosas habilidades llamadas comúnmente como Quirk, las peleas por diversión no se hicieron esperar. Claro que si eres menor de 21 años se consideraba ilegal, pero para los estudiantes de la preparatoria de élite U.A eso no les importa

¿Los profesores lo saben? ¡Claro que si!

¿La policía? Obvio si

¿Los padres? Quizás

Pero ¿Hacen algo para evitarlo? Por supuesto que no.


	2. Chapter 2 Infiltrados

_CAPITULO 1 || Infiltrados_

-Los están buscando. - Era apenas un susurro, pero la habitación era tan pequeña que fácilmente, las únicas tres personas de ahí podían escuchar. Tan silencioso, que las voces estaban sonando por los altavoces, lograron comprenderlo perfectamente. - Se dice que la cosecha de este año será interesante ... La heredera de los Yaoyorozu, el hijo de Endeavour, el hermano de Ingenium ... Si los niños son igual de sorprendentes que los predecesores, la liga de villanos será invencible ... ni All Might podrá con ellos ...

El detective Kamui dio por terminado el interrogatorio, pues Chizome Akaguro, mejor conocido como Hero Goroshi Stain, ya no tenía más y solo se quedaba quieto, mirando a donde se suponía que debería estar una ventana, pero solo había una pared común y corriente de color blanco o eso querían que el pensara, pues, aunque ellos no podían verla, los que estaban atrás de esa pared sí que podían verlos a ellos. Justo cuando la compañera, Mount Lady, salían de sala, Chizome volvió a hablar.

-Él está ahí afuera ¿Verdad? - Kamui voltea a verlo interrogante, sabe a quién se refiere y antes de que, si quiera conteste, Chizoma grita - ¡ESCUCHASTE ESO BASTARDO! ¡ELLOS VENDRAN POR TI Y NO TENDRAS ESCAPATORIA! ¡TUS ADORABLES NIÑOS TE HARAN TRISAS!

Kamui cierra la puerta justo cuando Chizome empieza a hablar como desquiciado, Todos los altavoces se apagan y se escuchan, solo lo ven retorcerse de la risa. Los cinco se quedan observando por un rato antes de hablar. Algo así como algo grande y peligroso. Y ni si quieres sabes que es.

-Debe de ser un plan buenísimo. Esta tan seguro de sus palabras que me ha hecho templar de miedo

Todos Migth voltea verla, la recién salida de la academia, el solo le sonríe antes de contestar No debes tenerlo - Mount Lady solo asiente antes sus palabras, aunque no muy convencida

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan, All Migth?

-Sr Director, como vera, muchos de sus nuevos alumnos corren peligro y no solo los tres ya mencionados, cualquiera que se relacione con ellos también

-Como profesor de la UA estoy de acuerdo con All Migth, puede que toda la academia corra peligro

\- ¿Y qué es lo que propones?

-Infiltración, Sr director

\- ¿Infiltración?

-Por favor sígame…. Kamui, Mount Lady, vigilen a Chizome

All Migth llevo a Nedzu y a Shota Aizawa a su oficina, Aizawa miro a su alrededor muy perezosamente.

-Si que te ha ido bien después de la graduación eh

-Que puedo decir…

Nedzu y Aizawa se sentaron enfrente de del escritorio, All Migth saco dos carpetas amarrillas de un cajón y le dio una a cada uno, en ellas, venia información de dos muchachos de 14 años, un joven con muchas pecas en la cara y cabello alborotado de color verde, sus ojos también son de color verde y un poco grandes. En la segunda fotografía se encuentra una niña de ojos grandes y marrones, con el cabello que le llega hasta los hombros de color castaño y lacio.

-El muchacho, se llama Midoriya Izuku, su padre fue un gran policía que murió en servicio hace ya algunos años. Nació sin Quirk, de hecho, es al que eh escogido como mi sucesor, es un poco terco, pero tiene una gran determinación por honrar a su padre, llegar a ser igual que él. Aun es un poco torpe, pero lo estoy entrenando.

\- Me recuerda a Alguien. – Shota observa fijamente la foto de Midoriya, All Migth sonrió a sus adentros, sabe que ya

-Por último, esta Ochaco Uraraka, es una vecina mía, un poco entusiasta y con mucha energía, pero es una chica con mucho potencial, algo me dice que podrá ser de mucha ayuda en un futuro

\- ¿Y que pretendes hacer con ellos, Toshinori?

-Los dos harán el examen de admisión a la UA, no estoy pidiendo que hagas caso omiso que los aceptes, de hecho, confió tanto en ellos, en sus habilidades, que sé que lograran entrar. Solo pido que les pongan más atención a ellos.

-Eso hare

All Migth, observa a su viejo director con una sonrisa, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, en cambio Aizawa no se ve muy convencido, pero este solo se encoge de hombros. Al menos es algo.

-Hay algo más. Me gustaría dar clases en U.A

Nedzu observa a Toshinorio antes de hablar.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quisiera estar cerca de los chicos, he oído algunas cosas sobre el joven todoroki, y la mayoría no son cosas buenas, y estoy seguro de que no será el único con problemas y que posiblemente necesite mi ayuda.

\- Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman. Lo espero en el auto, sr director.

Para cuando Aizawa sale de la oficina, Nedzu aun sigue observando a All Migth

-Aunque pienso que tu plan tiene muchas fallas para ayudarme, pero si quieres que funcione para lo que sea que te venga encima, te apoyo ... Preséntate mañana en mi oficina, algo te daré información

Cuando All Might por fin queda solo, piensa en las palabras que le dijo su viejo director, sabe que su plan tiene fallas, ¡pero que esperaba! No sabe a qué se enfrenta realmente, ni si quiera sabe si está preparado para eso.

Algo así como algo grande y peligroso. Y ni si quieres sabes que es.


End file.
